mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Saiyan Goku
Super Saiyan Goku is 's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Tapping into the vast reserves of his power, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-Jin) form. Goku's speed, strength and power are increased, and his hair and eye colors change. He can also skip his Super Saiyan 2 form to use the Super Saiyan 3 form, were he is powerful enough to use moves like the Ryū-ken and the True Kamehameha. Super Saiyan Goku is one of the many Final Forms in the game, meaning that he is a totally different character who has more powerful attacks than the regular Goku. His transformation deals heavy knockback and 18% damage. Origin This form originated in the manga series'' Dragon Ball Z'' . Tales of the legendary Super Saiyan of old had been passed down for a thousand years, but even among the Saiyans themselves, there was much doubt that such a form ever actually existed. However, in truth, any Saiyan whose power level is above a certain threshold has the potential to become a Super Saiyan. Only those with a calm, still heart (like Goku) are able to turn into a Super Saiyan; and even then, only by suffering an extreme sense of danger, anger, or sadness, can the power actually be awakened. In Goku's case, witnessing Krillin's death at the hands of Frieza was the key to his transformation. The energy involved in a Super Saiyan transformation causes the Saiyan's hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. The facial expression is sharpened, and the color of the irises turns to a bright emerald green. A Super Saiyan's power level is 50 times greater than that of his normal form. The massive energies involved cause the emotions to be stirred, making it difficult to remain calm. The transformation has a noticeable effect on the Saiyan's personality. Any Saiyan that has a pure heart initially becomes ruthless and overcome with rage, and any Saiyan that was already ruthless to begin with has his ruthlessness amplified. This is first demonstrated when Goku turned Super Saiyan, when he went from a calm, collected fighter to becoming a vengeful warrior, hellbent on avenging his fallen friend, Krillin, even at his own peril. There are mightier forms, like the Super Saiyan 2, wich multiplies the Super Saiyan level by 2, making the warrior 100 times stronger than normal, and the Super Saiyan 3, that multiplies the already powerful Super Saiyan 2 by 4, thus making the Saiyan 400 times mightier than normal. There is one transformation known as Super Saiyan 4, this form, while gained by unorthodox methods, amplifies the power of the Super Saiyan 3 by 10, thus making Goku 4,000 times more powerful than normal. But this transformation is unofficial, so it is considered irrelevant. As of 2013 Goku has unlocked a transformation called Super Saiyan God, this form grants Goku extreme power. In order to transform into a Super saiyan God one must absorb the powers of 6 pure saiyans. The downside to this transformation is that it has a time limit. This transformation is official and is considered to be more powerful than Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan Goku's Moveset Ground Attacks *Basic Combo: Rapid punches. 6% for first hit, 4% for remaining hits. *Down Tilt: Low kick. 5% *Down Smash: Punches the floor, causing rocks to fly out. 15% *Forward Tilt: Unleashes a flurry of kicks out in front of him. 3% *Forward Smash: Releases a powerful golden burst of energy out in front of him. 9% *Up Tilt: Flip kick. 8% *Up Smash: Flaming Uppercut. 13% *Dash Attack: Elbow strike. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Golden Energy Barrier. 10% *Forward Aerial: Hammer fist. A powerful meteor smash. 11% *Back Aerial: A sharp, spinning kick backwards. 11% *Up Aerial: Punches upward, uses Shunkan Idō, then does Hammer Fist. 16% if both hits connect. *Down Aerial: Flies downwards while upside down, his body engulfed in yellow energy. A powerful meteor smash that deals one hit and goes through opponents. 31% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches his hand out to grab. *Pummel: Releases a small burst of energy from his fist. 2% - 3%. per pummel. *Forward Throw: Punches, then kicks twice. Due to this move stunning the opponent before knockback, this can lead to "infinite" chaingrabs until he transforms back. 15% *Back Throw: Spins around several times before throwing his opponent backward. 14% *Up Throw: Grabs opponent, flies and carries them upward. He then flies back down and then slams them into the ground. Simliar to Kirby and Meta Knight's up throw in appearance. 16% *Down Throw: Solar Flare. Stuns opponents. 9% Other *Ledge Attack: Hammer fist. 9% Misc. *Taunt: **Standard: Releases energy around him, "pushing" his chest forward. **Down: Releases energy around him in a similar way as Kaiō-Ken Goku's taunt. **Side: Transforms into SSJ3. *Special Abilities: **Can float in midair by holding the jump key forever. **Infinite midair jumps. **Can use up special move infinite times. **Is Invunerable to weak attacks (except if his damage is 200% or more) *Wins (while in this form): A variation of his three taunts combined, which is his standard, then down, then finally side. *Loses (while in this form): Claps for the winner, with his hair covering his face. Gallery SS Goku Start.png|Goku transforming into Super Saiyan Goku. SS Goku nair.png|Super Saiyan Goku's neutral aerial. SS Goku dair.png|Super Saiyan Goku's down aerial. gokusuperkame.png|Goku transforming into a SSJ3 when he launched a True Kamehameha. Category:Final Smashes Category:Final Forms Category:Dragon Ball universe Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Attacks